Fluffy Jyrus One Shots
by Livelaughlovingeveryone2
Summary: Fluffy One Shots of one of my favorite couples in Andi Mack!
1. Breakfast

_Okay this is the first in my 'Fluffy Jyrus One Shots'. I decided instead of posting them separately and clogging up the Andi Mack Fanfiction archive, I'd just make it one story. If I do a multiple chapter Jyrus story, I'd post it separately. Without further ado, Enjoy!_

Cyrus's POV:

"Here you guys go" Jonah says handing us plates. "Oh, pancakes" Andi replies. "Who doesn't like pancakes" I comment. "Me, so fattening, I also have to go, moms gonna be pissed at me" Buffy interjects. Buffy waves goodbye and walks out the door. "Guess it's just you guys" Jonah observes. "Yeah" I agree. Last night we had movie night over here. We stayed up all night and just watched cult classics. Which are an obvious choice since everyone likes them. You can like the plot, cinematography, and the amazing one liners. So everyone wins! We woke up this morning and Jonah's mom was gone already. This is my first time staying at Jonah's. So I tried not to loose my cool.

"You gonna try it" Jonah questions. "Yeah" I answer. I cut a piece off with my knife and put it in my mouth. I immediately want to spit it out of my mouth. How, how is this overcooked and undercooked? There's an answer, but still. Ew! I want to tell him this is the crappiest breakfast ever! Like, seriously! I look over at Andi. She looks like she's thinking the same. I swallow it hard. I fake a smile. "Jonah, this is freaking amazing" I lie. Jonah just smiles. "Yeah, I agree, best pancakes ever" Andi also lies.

After both me and Andi are done with the worlds worst pancakes I go into the bathroom. I feel like I'm going to vomit. My body was rejecting those pancakes. I look in the mirror. "You can do it" I whisper to myself. I walk out and go back to the sofa to sit next to Jonah. Both me and Andi love this boy. So we'll put up with A LOT! I slightly lean in and slightly touch him. He doesn't seem to notice. I really want him to though. He slightly leans in more. I look over at Andi, she's so into the movie that she doesn't even notice. I think she picked this one. I don't even know what it's called though. With Jonah next to me, I can't focus on anything besides him.


	2. Coup de What?

_I've seen One Shots like this before. I wanted to take a crack at writing one because I'm a sucker for them. Without further ado, Enjoy!_

Jonah's POV:

I walk out of Spanish class. I still have no idea why I took it when I could have taken Latin. Which interested me a lot more. What interested me the most was French. People who spoke it just became ten times sexier, I don't know how. Cyrus and Buffy happened to know French. Cyrus spoke it better than Buffy as his mom spoke French at home as a child. I forget when he told me this. I think it just randomly came up one day. Whenever I hear people in the hallway speaking French I'm jealous of them. I walk outside of the school and sit on the bench. I pull out my phone and wait for Andi and her friends to get done with their final classes.

"Hey Jonah" Cyrus says as he sees me. "Hi, where are Andi and Buffy?" I ask. "Umm Buffy and Marty are actually going on a date later tonight, Buffy wanted Andi and Bex to help her look pretty I guess, I still don't understand how that doesn't involve me, I have great taste" Cyrus rants. "Hey, can you teach me some French?" I blurt. "Yeah sure" Cyrus answers. I get off of the bench and walk with Cyrus. "So when can I start?" I question. "Today, I'll put out some books and stuff when we get to my house" Cyrus responds.

[About a Month Later]

Cyrus's POV:

"Savez-vous où" I say. "Do you know where" Jonah translates. Lately Jonah has been catching on fast. I taught him pretty basic things. I also taught him a few phrases. "Avez-vous lu ce livre de nouvel ces derniers temps, c'est bon!" I say. "Have you read this new book lately, it's good!" Jonah translates. "Want to take a break and eat something" I ask. "Yeah" Jonah responds. We walk to the kitchen and Jonah sits down at the island. I go to the counter and get some chips. I turn the TV on. Because we have a TV in the kitchen, bragging rights! "Have you seen Samantha lately?" I question. "Yeah she's head over heels for what's his name, Hayden?" Jonah replies. "Jayden" I correct. "She says It's love at first sight, or as you say in French, Coup de foutre" Jonah states. I start laughing uncontrollably. "What the heck is so funny?" Jonah asks blissfully unaware of what he actually said. "Coup de foutre" I barely say, out of air from laughing. "Doesn't that mean Love at first sight?" Jonah questions. "No it doesn't" I state. "What does Coup de foutre mean then?" He inquires. "Go online" I comment. "Okay" Jonah agrees reluctantly. Jonah pulls out his phone and I hear the keyboard typing sounds. "Cum shot" Jonah says breaking the silence. "Coup de foudre means love at first sight, coup de foutre means shot of cum, or cum shot" I respond. "How, why, French people why did you make them so similar and same sounding" Jonah asks rhetorically. I start laughing again, Jonah just looks at me unimpressed and unamused.

 _I had fun writing this. Even though this plot is a little overused. I realized this isn't too romantic. I think it works well about how they might interact though. Jonah doesn't seem like the type of person to hold back and filter. Thanks for reading!_


	3. Jyrus Roadtrip

_Cyrus's POV:_

"Guys my family is going on a road trip!" I squeal. "Cool" Buffy responds. "Best part you guys get to come along" I say. "Why?" Andi asks. "Takin route fifteen" I answer. "I'm in" Buffy exclaims. "What's so great about route fifteen" Jonah questions. "Route fifteen, how do you not know, Las Vegas" Andi corrects. "We can't gamble, what business do we have in Vegas?" Jonah asks. "Shows, high roller, selfies for bragging rights, town square, shopping in general, food, pawn shops, stop me when you find one you like" I ramble. "Okay" Jonah lets out. "Oh, and though I said family I really mean my mom, we've been doing these roadtrippy things forever, he flames out every damn time" I comment. "Okay so when?" Andi asks. "Two days, any of you want to clear out your schedules and come?" I ask again. "Yeah, of course, Bex still isn't acting like too much of a mom" Andi responds. "My parents are over seas, I've had a whole house to myself" Buffy states. "So yes?" I inquire. "Yes" Buffy says. "You Jonah?" I question. "I'll have to persuade my mom, she knows your mom is a psychologist and she doesn't really support my Space Otters so she'll jump at the chance for a road trip with friends, hopefully" Jonah ponders. "Good, I'll group text you more details later" I declare.

I walk to the care in the parking lot. My dad is in it. He's on the phone with someone, like always. I'm staying with him and my step mom tonight. It's a Saturday in July. My mom decided against Vegas on a Friday for practical reasons. "Hey dad" I greet. "Mhmm" He responds not registering a word I just said. We get in the car and drive home. It's a total Mom mobile car, so I have him park in the parking lot and meet him there. So no one will see it.

Two days later:

(Still Cyrus's POV)

I grab my phone, computer and a book. To prepare for the more than six hour car ride. "Hey mom" I greet. "Hey honey, you ready" She asks. "Yeah, but don't call me that in front of my friends" I request politely. We get in the car and pick up my friends. It's a mini van so everyone fits. My mom got it because she wanted to be a soccer mom. I'm more of an artsy type. So she never got her soccer prodigy child.

"I'm going to put on some music, pop, country, alternative, rock, rap, dance or indie slash singer songwriter, pick one" Mom asks. "SS" Andi responds. "Yeah sure, I'm fine with that" Jonah comments. "You Buffy?" I question. "I prefer pop, but for now we can listen to SS" Buffy answers.

For about an hour we listen to indie singer songwriter music. Mostly while we talk about how excited we are about Vegas. I hear that static screech. "What the fuck" Jonah exclaims sorta startled. "Sorry about that" He apologizes for that. "No it's fine, I have an eighties pop Cd, want to listen to that or silence" My mom asks, knowing that she'll pop the eighties CD in. "Yeah whatever" Buffy responds. My mom pops in the eighties CD. "Color me your color baby" The song starts. We get past the beginning and the chorus starts. "Call me, my love, call me any, any time" Me and Buffy scream sing. Jonah looks down embarrassed by our actions. "Call me" I say looking at him. "Cover me in kisses baby, cover me with love" He gives in and starts singing. Andi never starts singing, but don't under estimate the power of a 'blondie' song.

Okay guys. Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying these one shots. I only have two reviews.

 **Also guys tell me if you want me to continue this Las Vegas storyline.**

Sorry if that comes across as too needy. It was originally a One shot, but it's kind of all over the place and seems like a multiple chapter story. Thanks for reading!

[P.S. Las Vegas because I assume it takes place in Utah. Utah because of the shooting locations and the fact they don't tell us where it takes place.]


End file.
